monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Barbatos
Barbatos, the King of Hell himself. This monster is all about damage and power, you won't even have the chance to blink before your entire team gets destroyed by this powerhouse of a monster! Overview Barbatos is one of the hardest hitting monsters in the game. He's not the best, but he has a fantastic damage output. His power stat is high and both of his other stats are good. Barbatos also has access to very scary moves which completely destroys monsters in seconds, especially Earth monsters. Barbatos is so powerful, Social Point had to give his attacks recoil in order to not make him broken. That is one of Barbatos' flaws. Even then, he is still feared and very powerful and is ranked S+ on the Viability Ranking. Positives *Barbatos is very powerful, dealing more damage than almost any monster. He is the one of the best dark monsters in the game *His typing allows him to tear Earth monsters apart, preventing most of them to tank him. *He can boost himself and inflict status effects on top of that. *His stats are very good. *Master of Pain (his best move) has perfect accuracy. *Extra turn. Negatives *His best moves have recoil, reducing its survivability. *He can be stunned and frozen easily. He is also very weak to possession. *He is all about damage, making him straightforward and predictable. *The Inhinarator beats him in any way possible only difference is Barbatos is dark and inhinarator is fire *his brother is better Movesets Master of Pain *Master of Pain *Hellfire *Corrupted Laceration *Blood Convenant *'2 Power Runes, 1 Speed Rune/3 Power Runes' Because you want your team immobilizer to go first, only 1 speed rune is enough, as Barbatos only wants more power. 3 Power Runes is also viable if you really want to OHKO anything. Master of Pain is completely deadly having an enormous 90 base power and perfect accuracy. Don't abuse it tho: you lose 30% of your life each time you use it. Blood Convenant should be used in the first place as it gives Barbatos Double Damage and an Extra Turn, so you can already attack. Hellfire is your typical AoE attack that also applies burning. As for Corrupted Laceration, you shouldn't use it very often, but it doesn't have recoil and gives nightmares, which might come in handy. Counters Barbatos can crush you if you aren’t able to deny him. Using any denier with speed runes will shut him down. Be careful, if you possess him he will use extra turn moves to avoid it, then decimate you. Freeze, Stun, drain Stamina or Cooldown activate him, whatever works. Light Monsters are a weakness and should come in handy. Lux Aura is a great counter for Barbatos using her very deadly Anthelion to bring him down. Any Light Attacker will decimate him. Reflecting damage is also another option. Timerion and Ouros can do the job. Ouros is Earth, so being weak to Dark, he is going to take a lot of damage, so be sure you have Life Runes on him and you will retaliate with extremely high damage.